


Butterflies.

by grossnoona



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not specified AU, its just a rough drabble for an idea that didn't leave my head haha, this is a real short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Ash thinks about love.He doesn't hate it.He probably would rather not feel it.But every once in a while, it's okay, he guesses.[Drabble/AU]





	Butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> BANGS ON POTS AND PANS  
> Grossnoona has returned!!  
> Today I wrote smth so far from my stuff which is BF!  
> It's AshEiji this time!  
> It's only a drabble and there's nothing much of a plot haha;;  
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!  
> (btw this isn't really beta-ed hahahaa)

_ “Hey, Griffin,” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “What’s love like?” _

 

_ “When you look at somebody and you feel like a thousand butterflies are swarming in your stomach.” _

 

_ Aslan laughed. It sounded gross and stupid. _

 

_ “That’s gross.” _

 

_ “It may be for you but not for me,” Griffin said, smiling at Aslan. _

 

Love feels like a thousand butterflies swarming in your stomach and they want to burst out in the most violent way possible. Like a huge burst of confetti, that’s something Ash is aware of feeling. The warmth in his cheeks, the bright tinted red painted across his face and his inability to process anything for his voice to say; yup, he’s definitely felt it before.

 

He doesn’t dislike it.

 

It’s an unusual feeling in other words.

 

Love is a certain attraction to a person without realising why it’s happening. Love is when your heart feels like it’s squeezing tightly and your throat is dry as shit and it only lets you speak when the other is long gone by a long shot. Love is trying to catch the other to go out for coffee but when you finally catch him; nothing comes out. Love is screaming in your pillow for an hour while staying up late, repeating thousands of scenarios on trying to talk to the other but  _ failing every single one of them _ .

 

Love is an  _ insane  _ feeling.

 

Ash thinks it’s a rollercoaster ride.

 

Had Griffin seen his younger brother trip over his feet, words and body over this boy, he might laugh at him. Ash can almost hear Griffin’s encouragement at the back of his head, the closer he gets to the boy staring intensely at his laptop (is it even possible to look cute but intense in one stare, Ash wonders). He tries not to think about Shorter’s own words of encouragement, although he discarded those ones as soon as he heard them from the man himself.

 

“ _ Eiji, _ ” Ash calls out.

 

Eiji looks up and smiles.

 

Ash feels everything in one huge blow.

 

Butterflies attempting to escape out of his stomach, his heart being tightly squeezed and his throat and lips drying up as he tries to fumble out the words without breaking eye contact. Like a fool, he tries to say them with a straight face. Hopefully, it was a straight face.

 

“Do you want to have coffee this Saturday?”

 

He feels it. Red warm cheeks that would be obvious on Ash’s fair complexion, the increasing embarrassment and internal screams are there. Ash feels like time is moving slower than he wants it to be because God that’s kind of fucking asshole. 

 

Eiji laughs a little.

 

Ash has had Eiji laughing in his scenarios but not exactly like this.

 

Eiji isn’t outright laughing at him, neither is he laughing in a way that some other people would (he might have somebody in mind). It’s more like a giggle? A chuckle? He can’t pinpoint it but it’s tugging strings in his heart even more and that’s both good and bad.

 

“ _ Sure, I’d like that _ .”

 

Ash feels a certain load lift off and it makes him feel good. In Shorter’s own words, it might be even like developing wings so you soar high into the sky. Or some bullshit like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Hopefully, one day I can actually make a proper plot from this drabble or maybe write something else for BF!


End file.
